Their Story is Not Over Yet
by MalecLover2.0
Summary: It has been a year since Magnus and Alecs wedding. What happens when to kids from anothee universe arrive with imformation that could destoriy the entire existence of life?
1. Chpt 1

My eyes open. I turn my head to see my amazing husband, Alec, and I see he is still sleeping. I love waking up next to him in the mornings. I turn over to see our wedding picture on my table. I smile at it, a commen occurance, why would it not be. True love cannot die right?

I look back at my husband and blush. I remember what happend last night. What jogged my memory is the nakedness of my very hot husband.

Of course I am naked as well so I get up and I walk to the other side of the room to were my robe is hanging. I slip it on and go to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

After retrieving my cup, I sit on our couch, legs crossed like a woman's, and drink my coffe while reading my book.

I hear a load yawning and smile. Because of our actions last night, I know that it will take a minute for Alec to get dressed. I just want to see him like always in the mornings.

Alec knows I love him more then I have loved anyone in my long life, but what he dosent know is how terrified I am.

Because of mortal and immortal differences, I try to cherish every moment of our relationship. Im scared of the day that he will have to go. I was always

thinking of putting something in the box, maby creating his own box, my first marriage and very true love and all. But, sad to say is that I have made my decision already. When Alec passes, I am to pass as well. I know that out souls will go to different places. But there is a possibility that might not happen due to the wrecking of Edom. I dont know if I would go to another demon relm or hevan or if my soul just obliterates. I dont care. A world without Alec is a world I dont care to live in.

"Goodmorning Mag. You ok? You look upset"

"Ah good morning Alexander. No. No im just fine. Even more so seeing you all happy. You look satisfied."

I wink at him and see Alec blush. Alec walks to the coffe pot and pours a cup of coffee. When he is done, he sits by me on the couch. I lean my head on him as he turns the TV on.

"So inquisitor, what would you like to do on your day off?" I ask him. He gets a day off once every month. Jia relized how hard working Alec has been whenever he goes into office and decided to give him days off. Better than what inquisitors got

in the past...

"Well im down for anything as long as your with me." He replies.

I smile. I also have a very stressfull job but im able to have a day off whenever I want to. I just cancell everything. It's good for me, not so good for my clients...

"Please be more specific Alexander. You get days off once a month. You should have fun!" I smile at Alec.

He smiles bacl and says,"Look, I work four weeks a month, when I have days off, I wanna spend them relaxing, not doing anything crazy."

"You are right. I'm very sorry."

"Dont be. Every moment with you is a moment worth dieing for. Even ones like this."

Alec and I just stare at each other. I eventualy lean my head on his shoulder again and absorb myself into the TV. We hate the dumb mundane politics so were kind of stuck watching game shows and national geographic.

**_THREE HOURS LATER..._**

"Hun, have you seen my keys?" I yelled at Magnus. Were going to lunch. after pushing me to, I bought a car per Mag's request. I personally like it except for the fact THAT THE KEY IS SO SMALL AND I LOOSE IT ALL THE TIME!

"Try checking your ass."

I give him a look.

"What? Thats the last place I saw them."

He winks at me. Magnus and all of his dirty jokes...

"Here."

He waves his hand with blue sparks flying out of it and then appears my keys.

I take the keys. "Thank you."

He smiles at me.

"Come on. We should start leaving." Said Magnus getting up. He walks over to me and lands a jucy kiss on my cheek.

As we start to head out of the door, A flying item flys through the open door, almost slicing Magnus, and I catch it. I read it in my head.

_Alexander Lightwood-Bane, This is Consul Penhollow. I understand that today you were not planning on coming into work today but we need you and your husband. Some of our shadowhunters stumbled across a young shadowhunter boy. With him an even younger warlock child. We have asked the older one, the shadowhunter, many questions but he says he will only answer to their parents, Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane. I know that you two dont have children but we need you to come to help us out. I am very sorry for this last minute request.__ -Consul Jia Penhallow_

"By the angel! "

"What is it?" Magnus asks.

Shocked, I hand the note over to Magnus and I watch him read it, seeing his expression change.

"We dont have childdren." Magnus says when he finishes reading the letter and handed it back to me.

"No but this child will only answer to us. I dont want two possibly innocent children to suffer anything. I think we should go."

"I agree." Magnus says, clearly warming up to do magic and open a portal to Idris.

Magnus had a very sad upbringing and it caused him to form a mentor side to him. When a downworlder is in need he would quickly rush to help. The letter mentions the shadowhunter child carrying a younger loocking warlock. Of course Magnus would be worried.

Magnus opens the portal. "Lets go."

They step through the portal.


	2. Chpt. 2

Alec and I started to walk to Consul Penhallows office. When Alec knocked and the door opened, A child came rushing at us. He hugged our legs.

"Papa, Daddy!" He said excitedly, tears streaming down my his face. He was holding a small blue child.

"I didn't think I would find you. I knew that I would go through challenges but I did everything to make sure Max was ok while on my quest to find you."

He was the happiest I had ever seen a child. Alec and I stared at him for a minute.

"He wont answer any questions I ask him. He wont tell me his name or the childs, wont tell me were he came from or why he is here." Jia told us.

"Papa told me not to answer to anyone but my parents." This child told Jia with an angry look on his face.

"Can you ask him neccessary questions?" Jia asked us.

I looked at Alec, confusion on my face and Alec returned the expression.

"Yes. We can." I tell Jia.

"I shall leave the room to make him more comfortable."

She leaves the room. The child looks up at us, a look of utter pain gone away. The child wakes up and see us. He starts to giggle and laugh and hold out to us.

"You were always the one to calm him down daddy."

He hands the warlock child over to Alec and he takes him, still confused but I can tell he dosent want to hurt these children.

"Ok, can you answer some questions for us please?" I ask the child.

"Of course!" He says.

"What is your name?" I ask him. A reasonable question.

"Rafeal, but I ask you guys to call me Rafe. A-and this is Max." he says.

"You seem to know that we dont know who you are. is that correct?" Alec asks Rafe

"Yes. Would you like me to tell you the story? All of it?" He asks us.

I look at Alec quickly and back at Rafe.

"That would be vert helpfull. Please."

_Max was left on the steps of the Shadowhunters academy. His mom didn't want him. There was a note on the blanket that said "How could you ever love it." Papa and Daddy decided to take care of it. Some time later, At the shadowmarket, Daddy was by himself with Jem and Tessa and he found me. He took me home to Max and Papa. They both fell in love with me and I them. I was by myself with no one to care for me and now, now I have been found and is in a home that loves me. Some time passed. Papa and Daddy got married. Daddy became Inquisitor. All was well. That was befor the man destroyed it all. The man with enough power... The Man from another dimension. A different Sebastion Verlok. A different Jonathan. A Jonathan who succeeded his plans in one dimension, and is coming to other ones all over the universe everywere. Sebastion came into our home. Me and Max were old enough... he had controll of his magic and I learned much of the shadowhunting ways. Papa pushed us into a closet. He told us that daddy had it all under controll. His magic was protecting us while he was also trying to use his magic to protect Daddy. His magic was being drained to quickly. The next thing we hear is daddys screams and Papas sobbing. Papa enters the closet and opens a portal. He touches us and gives us a memory. He says, "Go to this New York. Find the men that look exactly like Daddy and Papa. Only answer to them. Convince then to let you two live with them and tell them that Jonathan Morgenstern is coming and is stronger than any other is the universe." I hug him and we enter through. The last thing I heard was the door open and my Papa screams cut off by the wind like sound of the portal. I sit up and look around. I look for Max and see a baby blanket. I look at it and see Max with that same note. I look at myself and notice how dirty I am. When we went through the portal, we turned into what we were when we got adopted. It seems we still have the memories of our life. We were portaled in the front of the New York institute. I picked up Max and walk inside. We were noticed immediately. I ask for Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane but without saying anything, they portaled us to Alicante and we saw Jia. I love Jia, but I was told only to trust you guys. I didn't tell hee anything except that I would only answer to my Papa and Daddy._

When he was finished with the story, tears streaming down his face, he tore his eyes from us and looked at Max.

I look at Alec."What are we supposed to do. A Jonathan Morgenstern who succeeded his task and is taking over every deminsion."

Alec stares at me. Without saying anything, I know that he dosen't know what to do.

"We should tell Jia. She is Consul an-"

"NO!" Rafe yells

We look at him and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Our Jia and pretty much everyone here, is to be trusted. Trust us when we say that you can trust them." I try to reassure him.

"Please take us in. With whats going to happen, I cant take care of Max by myself. Im a kid again with child needs and emotions. I dont want to be left alone. I need my parents that I had my whole life. Por Favor, no nos dejes atrás."

"You speak spanish." I ask him.

"It was my first language."

"Wait... what did he say?" Alec asks me.

I look at him sadly and whisper into his ear.

"'Please dont leave us behind."'

"Oh! Magnus. If we can beat Jonathan and possibly befor, we should take care of them..." He says

"I agree, but we need to tell Jia about this first." I reply.

"Ok. You talk to him, watch them, I will get Jia."

He places Max into my hands and I nod after him and talk to Rafe a little more.


	3. Chpt. 3

"I talked to Jia and she says she is going to inform all shadowhunters all over the globe. She agrees with me that it might be difficult for everyone to believe the words of a kid." I tell Magnus once I finish talking to Jia.

"Well then don't tell them who the information is from." Magnus says cradling the child.

"If we don't tell them where the information is coming from, they wont believe us."

Me and Magnus just look at each other. I can tell he is shocked like myself as well. The idea of a day off was definitely out of the question and could only be used right now as a joking reference. I smile at him, something I do normally when he is shocked, confused, sad, or mad. Something I do to try to raise his spirits. He is the love of my life. I don't want him to be upset.

"I say we go home right now, get to know the kids, and do what we can to get ready for this battle. I know Jia is going to inform all of the institutes but I have to tell Jace. I do feel bad because of all that's going on with how he feels about Clary being gone, but I need to make sure he is warned. My sister as well." I tell him. Jace is my _parabatai_ which means I love him as one. I will always love him but ever since Magnus and Clary came into our lives, we grew separate. When the incident with Clary had happen, he tried to rebuild our relatshionship and was close to me, but then I became inquisitor and my time was limited. When I did have time to myself, I wanted to spend it all with Magnus. My sister is, well my sister. I will always have a friendly, sisterly bond with her. Just like I have a brotherly bond with Jace. Izzy is the head of the New York Institute and is dating a vampire. She has her own life to she would want to take care of. I feel bad for Jace. He has no one when he needs it the most.

"Ok. Children, you are about to see your new home!" Magnus says happily. I can tell that he is worried about what is going to happen. He has never been a father and is probably going to take onto the role quickly. I have also never been a father but I have had a manly, father like role with Max. Huh. Now I have two Max's in my life. Apparently the note said nothing of his name so someone had to have named him Max. Magnus himself took downworlders under his wing in times when they needed it. That was more of a caretaker role but close to a fatherly feeling.

This weight put on us all of a sudden. Out of nowhere, we are told we must be fathers, told we have to fight another, stronger Jonathan. The last one was hard enough. And the only reason we defeated our Jonathan, was because we had Clary. In the end, she had to pay for it as well. An action of hers that both saved and ruined all of us.

**MAGNUS AND ALEC'S APARTMENT**

After Alec and I showed a Rafe caring a Max, around the house, we ate lunch. After that, we asked Rafe is he and Max can give them some space and go to his room so that Papa and Daddy can discuss the war business. Alec and I decided that Max will sleep with us in our room. He is a baby and we dont think a five year old baby can take care of another baby. We don't want to change much for them so were trying to keep lots of what they are used to, like how I will be called Papa and Alec will be daddy.

"This is one of the most weird and random days I have ever had in my life. And that says a lot saying i'm almost 800 years old."

Alec chuckled a small chuckle.

"Yeah. This was all placed on us weirdly. One day were just normal people and the next were parents. Parents worrying about an upcoming war. Were expected to grow used to and love these children we just met and also expected to realize that we might lose them. And everyone we have every loved. I'm scared to be cocky and say that this will be easy, but the story Rafe gave. The fact that he started crying automatically at the mention of other versions of us dead." I can see how worried Alec is.

"Yes I know. Lets message Izzy. should we inform your mother and Lucian? I think they should know so they have time to figure out how to protect Maryse and the baby."

"I think Izzy will tell them because Luke is apart of the Institute but yeah we should call and tell my mother. I just don't want her to freak out and something happens to the baby." Alec says.

**MAGNUS AND ALEC MAKE SOME PHONE CALLS TO INFORM SOME FRIENDS AND FAMILY ABOUT THE WAR EVEN THOUGH CONSUL PENHALLOW WILL CALL ALL THE INSTITUTES. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING EXTRA SAFE FOR FAMILY AND FRIENDS.**

"Magnus, now that the kids are asleep i'm going to Alicante to stock up on some stuff for the house. Gear and weapons and the such. Can you stay here to watch the kids. A war is happening and I don't want anyone to be alone."

"Well what about you. I don't want you to go by yourself."

"I didn't get the inquisitor position because of my good looks. I got it for my strength and story. I will be OK."

"Promise me." Magnus doesn't want me to go. I understand but this is important. Magnus doesn't exactly like weapons in the house but Alicante has much of the stuff that is an easy access to inquisitors.

"I promise. Nothing will happen to me. I'm sure this Jonathan isn't going to come to this dimension at this time. I need to go because we never know when the attack will happen. Please, can you open a portal for me."

Magnus stares at me, worry in his eyes. I can see that the fact that anything can happen at anytime definitely startles him. He steps forwards and creates a portal.

"Thank y-"

"Be safe. If your not back in 1 hour i'm going to take action. If anything happens and you cant make it back in the time, but you are OK, call me."

"I will"

Magnus walks over and kisses me. I kiss back not wanting to let go, because it's true, I don't know what is going to happen. I promise him ill come home but I can tell that even he knows it's a promise that I want to, but might not be able to keep. I step back and walk through.

I walk the path for what seems like forever. Defiantly longer than normal. I check my watch. 8:30. 10 minutes? Impossible. I keep walking and all of a sudden my vision get blurry. I realize that I might be under attack by this stronger Jonathan so the first thing I do is take out my phone to call Magnus. I don't know what I'll say but as soon as I turn the phone on...sleep, tired, must...keep...going...black.


	4. Chpt. 4

**Mag: 9:30 pm: Hey Alexander. It's Magnus. It's almost been an hour and your not home, and you haven't answered this. Were are you. Are you OK? I'm going to call you a few more times and then contact your family. Goodbye.**

**Mag: 9:35 pm: OK Alec, Please answer. Please. I'm getting worried.**

**Mag: 9:39 pm: Alexander. Answer the FUCKING phone, NOW!**

**Mag 9:41 pm**

**Mag 9:43 pm**

**Izzy: 9:46 pm: Hey Alec. It's Izzy. Magnus just called me and told me what happen. Please. Call us back. Your scaring us.**

**Jace: 9:52 pm: Alec. It's Jace. I just got off the phone with Magnus. Please, call us and tell us your OK. We need you. I need you.**

**Mother: 9:59 pm: Alec, hunny, it's mom. Magnus just called me frantic out of his mind and told me what's going on. Sweetie, we need you to be OK. If something happens to you. I don't know what I would do. I know that your all grown up but a mom is always a mom. I love you. Please call back.**

**Mag: 10:05 pm: WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE. YOU NEED TO ANSWER THE FUCKI-...Rafe...Yes hunny, everything is fine... No i'm not lying to you. Please go back to bed... Daddy is OK... yes goodnight... as i said, answer the fucking phone you fucking asshole... you need to come home now. This, none of this, is funny.**

"It's time to wake up sleeping beauty."

My eyelids flutter open. I'm in a room, strapped in a chair. I'm in a horror movie setting. I'm tired to a chair and the room is pitch black except for with the light above me. It's just like a torture room in movies.

"Who's there? Where am I?"

After a minute, someone walks from the darkness clearly in my view... Jonathan.

"Hello Alexander."

He is holding a syringe with black liquid in it. I see it and get nervous. What does this crackhead want with me.

"What are you going to do to me with that?"

He look at the syringe. "Oh this? Just inject you with it."

"What do you want from me?"

He looks back at me.

"I want to make you mine. With this, the blood of Lilith and mine, you will be under my control. You will do everything I ask while your soul will just sit back and watch it all. Pain I love to see. You see, after I succeeded in taking over My New York, I couldn't stop there. I started to travel dimension to dimension, killing you and your family over, and over, and over, and over again. I decided to set my goal on something else. I'm the most strongest human in the universe but not the strongest. I plan to be stronger then the angles and kill them all. All of the universe would be mine. But this version of you, you are the strongest shadowhunter in any dimension so far, now that the Clary in this dimension is no longer shadowhunter and Jace is rotting his life away... So instead of throwing you out, Why don't I use you. You shall be my deputy, my 2nd in command."

"I don't want that."

"None of your people do. But you can't choose can you. I will enjoy watching you kill your own husband and children. The same children that escaped from me. The ones I was just about to kill. ARGH"

I almost cry. Is it true. Am I going to be forced to KILL Magnus. No. I wont let it happen.

"Anyway, let's stop wasting time."

He walks over to me. He touches my cheek with the back of his hand and slides it down my side to my arm. He turns my arm and injects me...I scream.

**APARTMENT**

Someone is knocking on my door. Mayrese. I told her not to come. With what is going on, I can't risk her disappearance. I go to the door and open it. A worried looking, definitely pregnant, Mayres comes into my home.

"Magnus, are you OK?"

"Yes Mayres, I'm fine. You shouldn't be here. Were is Lucian?"

"Luke went to the institute. He wanted me to come here because "the institute is no place for a pregnant woman"'.

"I see" I reply.

"I am worried out of my mind Magnus. But I believe everything is going to be OK."

I remember when I first met Mayres. She was very young. It was my first fight with the circle. I was trying to protect a group of wolves. Mayres had said something about protecting her son and I had said something rude about him. I was just trying to protect the wolves. I'm sure she understands now and i'm sure she will, like me, never tell Alec. But then time passed, I fell in love with her son and she spat my name out with utter disgust. A change in what she was, changed how she felt about me somehow. She is now the closest thing I will ever have to a mother.

"Well the kids are asleep right now so let me make you a room."

I walk over to an empty area of the apartment. I wave my hands and poof a room. I remember doing this for Alec for the first time. He was very confused by it. Over time, It became a common occurrence for random doors to appear all over the apartment.

"Here. If you need anything, please, don't be shy to ask. I'm sure this is different now that you don't have Luke to take care of you but I will try to make sure your OK."

She looks and smiles at me. She places her had on my cheek and mouths the words, "Thank you" She walks into the room and I go to Rafe's to check up on him. Sound asleep. I go to my room and stand by Max's cradle for a little bit. I pull out my phone. I go to my contacts. I hit "LOVE"ring...ring...ring...ring... nothing...**Hey, this is Alexander** **Lightwood-Bane**. Why, why wont you answer. I start to cry.** I'm sorry I couldn't get to the phone. If you need to, message me back. please do so:****_ At the tone, please record your voice message, beep,_** "Alec, Alexander... it's Magnus... your husband... the man that loves you more than he loves anyone else in his life... the man that loves you so much that, he plans on killing himself when you die, heh, not that you know that." I cant stop the tears now. I try not to wake up Max. "Please, please come back home. I-if something happens to you. as time passes, all I would have is a grown up Rafe and Max. I need you. I love you to much to let you go. Come home." beep.

I look at Max one last time. I go to my closet and get dress for bed. I come out and lay on my cold, empty bed. I try to sleep but fail. I raise my hand, magic all around. That's weird. It seems like my magic is lesser now that Alec is gone. Makes sense. Alec and my magic are a part of me. I cast a spell on myself. A sleeping one. Not one that would make me sleep forever, but one that would get me through the night.


	5. Chpt. 5

Someone is knocking at the door. "Magnus," It sounds like Luke. "Magnus, it's Luke Isabelle, Jace and Simon. Answer the door!"

I get up from bed and leave my room, heading for the door. I see Mayres trying to leave the room to get the door. I usher her to stay back so I can get the door. I open the door and the four of them come in, Luke going straight to Mayrese.

"Izzy, whats going on?" I ask her. Isabelle looks at me, she is overwhelmed. "It's Jonathan, he is attacking Idris. We need your help." She says.

"How is he attacking so quickly?" I ask.

"He has an army, Magnus. And they have Alec. Alec seems to be leading them aside from Jonathan. They're under his control and Alec is one of them." Jace says, fear in his voice. Izzy looks as worried and Simon puts his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Magnus," it's Luke. I turn around to face him. "Magnus we need your help to get back up. Last time the shadowhunters on their own couldn't defeat him. That was Clary. Now that we have a stronger Jonathan, we need all the help we can get."

"Yes, yes I will go to Lorenzo's and convince him to send messages to all the warlocks."

"Great. Izzy and Simon are going to go get the vampires and wolves. Me and Jace are going to head to Idris right now." Luke says in a commanding tone.

"Wait, what can I do to help." Mayres asks. We all look at her for a minute.

"What? I'm not disabled yet."

"Mayres, this is very dangerous. I'm not going to have you running out in the midst of war getting you and our child killed." Luke tells her.

I look at Mayres. She looks at me. Even though this is all hard, she smiles at me. She always smiles at everyone when they are worried, trying to calm them down. An idea pops in my head.

"My kids. Mayres, can you take care of them? I have barley had any time with them, but the have sufferd so much. I don't want them to suffer anymore pain. I don't want anything to happen to them. Please take care of them. It would mean a lot."

"Well, I guess that I haven't taken care of an actual child in a long time. I might need some practice." She looks up and smiles at Luke. He smiles back. She doesn't want to believe anything bad is going to happen. Over the course of my life, I started to think that pretending everything was going to be a waste. That's what i'm feeling right now. But looking at Mayres, so sure, gives me courage.

"Great, then we should get going." Luke says.

As everyone heads towards my door, I stay behind just to say goodbye to my kids. I go to Rafe's room, surprised he isn't awake. I go to my room, bend down, and kiss Max's little blue head, trying to avoid the horns. He has a beautiful full head of black curls.

I exit the room, head to the door, and exit my home.

**LORENZO'S HOME**

I knock on Lorenzo's door. Underhill opens the door. "Magnus, what are you doing here?"

Underhill and Lorenzo got together some time after mine and Alec's wedding. they have been together ever since and is kind of hard to separate. They are a true love just like Alec and I. Izzy sometimes complains about how Underhill is always at Lorenzo's that he misses important stuff. Apparently, Lorenzo is the only one who knows Underhills first name and probably calls him by that.

"Oh hello Underhill. I'm just coming to Lorenzo to inform him about the war. We need downworlder backup and I have been sent to inform him. I'm assuming he already knows?"

"Yes I have told him. As soon as Isabelle told us to prepare, I came here. When I found out about the war I told him. I was just about to leave to go to Alicante actually." He answered.

"Oh I see. I guess i'll go as well knowing that Lorenzo knows."

"Wait don't go!" Called a voice in the background.

"Magnus," it's Lorenzo. "If you can, can you help me send fire messages? You know that if we split the letters for warlocks equally, it will go fairly quickly." Asked Lorenzo.

"OK. I will help you send fire messages."

"OK Lo, i'm going to go"

Underhill bends down and kisses Lorenzo. I look away. I can't tell if it's a matter of privacy why I did, or because it hurt. Mine loosing Alec gives me no right to not allow other people to be in love, I won't complain, but honestly, Alec and I's relationship is kind of like Lorenzo's and Underhill's.

Underhill leaves and I walk in.

"Is everything OK Magnus? I guess it is a war so you are worried but, you look, well, very worried." Lorenzo is a kind man. After he saved me from Edom, he has had a change of mind. I always assumed that he finally put himself in other peoples shoes.

I look at him. "Yeah, it's just... they've taken Alec. This Jonathan, he has an army and, Alec is at the head of it. They're being controlled."

Lorenzo looks at me with sympathy in his eyes. I look to the ground for a minute, not being able to take it. I force myself to look up. "Come on. we need to send this and leave as quick as possible." I say.

Lorenzo nods his head. "I'm sorry Magn-"

"Don't be. I can fight my own battles, and I will get him back. I mean, it's not fair for Alec to do so and I can't do the same for him"

Lorenzo smiles. "Are you talking about those days so long ago. When he saved you from Edom"

"Of course." I say.

"OK, you're right. We have to do this quickly."

**ALICANTE, MIDST OF WAR**

Magnus and Lorenzo step through the portal. Magnus looks around, trying to figure out whats going on. Portals of different downworlders, all except the fey, coming through. Demons and what looks like turned shadowhunters wearing red, fighting with other shadowhunters. It looks like everyone is trying not to kill the turned. There might be a way too turn them back.

Me and Lorenzo break, going different paths. This all looks the same with what had happen a few years ago. I encounter a turned shadowhunter and use my magic. After a minute or two, I knock them out. Didn't kill, just knock out.

"Magnus," I turn the direction of the voice. It's Jace. "Magnus, get up the building. Jonathan and Alec are up there. Isabelle went there first thing she got here and hasn't come down yet!"

A turned shadowhunter runs toward him and he starts to fight them, trying not to harm them. I run into the building and rush up the stairs to the top. At the top I hear voices. I turn and see Alec holding Izzy out of the window, Jonathan saying something right behind him.

"Come on Alexander. This will make you stronger. Love is weakness."

He grips harder onto Isabelle's throat, Izzy gagging. Alec repeats the words. "Love is weakness."

Izzy tries to speak. "Alec please do-" Alec squeezes harder. She is having trouble breathing.

"Get it over with Alec. Drop it. Kill it.

It?

He let's go. "NO!" I yell and burst my hand out, magic flying out of it and catches Izzy. Instead of bringing her up, I bring her back down safely. Jonathan and Alec turn and look at me. I stare at Alec. His eyes are pitch black. Jonathan hands Alec a knife.

"Remember what I said Alec, Love is weakness." he walks toward me. I throw my hands up creating a temporary barrier around me.

"Alec no. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you and love isn't weakness." He jabs the knife at me, failing to hit because of my barrier.

"Alec please, Think about the kids if you do this." I stare him straight in the eye. He stabs at me again, failing.

"Alexander, please. When we got married, are love became stronger." I let down my barrier, backing away from him, keeping a distance.

"Love doesn't make you weak. Love is like having a parabatai. You have someone to fight with you protect you. You will always have company and never be alone. You feel and see them without touching or looking. You are apart of them and they you."

He softens up and lowers his knife.

I embrace him for a hug. He hugs back. "You're right." He says. I look up at Jonathan, a look that says "See what happens what you try to tear us apart."

He looks at me and gives me a creepy smile. I'm confused. All of a sudden I feel a sharp object stabbing my stomach. I yell. I fall on the floor, Alec on top of me. I move into a position were I can look at him.

He looks at me, all dark eyes. He jabs the knife in deeper. I squeal.

I look at him again, a look of pain flashing in his eye. Alec is in there, I just have to give him the courage to come out. I lean up and kiss him. This other Alec tries to pull away, but I don't let him.

I take in the smell of him. It's all dark. Everything. The taste of him, smell, the way he moves his mouth. I forget the pain for a moment and focus on getting him back.

All of a sudden, everything tastes like Alec again. I'm moving my lips and tongue, biting his lip, absorbing myself into him. He jerks up, pulling away. His eyes turn the beautiful blue they were meant to be. Tears streaming down his face. I have no idea how Jonathan is reacting right now, I honestly don't care, as long as he stays away from Alec.

"Mag, Oh Mag, i'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean to! I-i had n-no contr-"

I hold my finger up to his mouth.

"You're right. You had no control. Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

He bends down again, trying to kiss me. I made a sound of pain which made him pull away.

"No, i'm OK. Please." I say.

He kisses me. When I make a noise of pain, he just flinches but doesn't pull away.

All of a sudden he is being pulled away from me. Back against the wall, being choked by Jonathan.

"I promised you leadership by my side and you run off to kiss a warlock!" He yells furiously, choking him harder. I start to crawl to them. I don't want him to hurt Alec. "No! Please stay away from him!"

He turns away from Alec, leaving him thudding on the floor. He comes to me taking a knife out. "NO DON'T YOU DARE!" Alec screams. He tries to get up but Jonathan sprays black looking magic pinning Alec to the wall, leaving him able to do nothing but watch.

Jonathan turns away and kicks me, leaving me loosing more blood. I try to crawl to Alec. Just as I am in reaching distance from him, I am pulled away, yelling in pain. Jonathan is kneeling, leaving me pinned to the wall. He takes the knife, and slits my throat. Alec is screaming the loudest I have ever heard. Jonathan backs away, and I fall to the ground.

I look at Alec, vision going blurry. I have never seen him cry like this. This shows you how vulnerable he really is. By the angle. It just hit me. No. No! Please, I don't want to leave! I'm not ready. Let me stay. Please Please PLEASE PLEASE PL-"Alec" I manage to say.

Alec is trying to move but can't. I'm forced to watch him cry while I'm leaving. I try my best to say it. "I love y-"

black


	6. Chpt. 6

**MAGNUS'S POV**

_ "What the hell?"_

_ I turn my head and see Alec, my Alec, a mix of hatred, fear, loss, and a huge bundle of pain on his face. He's not crying, there are just leftover tears on his face. He is in a stage of shock._

_ "No, no Alexander, Alec, don't be upset. I'm here. I am right here."_

_ I get up from my position and run to him._

"I had to do, what I had to do. Love is weakness. This was the best thing for you. fortunately, I have some extra blood that I can renew you with." Jonathan says in his cold, ugly voice.

"Stay away from me." _Alec says, not yelling but utter coldness and pain in his voice._

_ I touch his face. "Alec, why can't you hear me. I'm right he-." I stop short. I look behind me. What feels like my breath, if I even have any, was taken away. My body is laying dead silent, blood oozing out of my neck and stomach. I turn back towards Alec._

_ "A-Alec. I-I'm so, so sorry. I know you can't hear me but," I pause. Alec lifts his head up, confusion on his face._ "Magnus?"_ He reaches his hand out for me. His hand goes right through me._

_ Tears come out of my eyes._

_ I bend my head down, and rest it of Alec's lap. The tears wont stop coming. "I-I'm so sorry. I lov-"_

_ I hear voices, there getting closer and closer. It's Izzy and Jace. Alec get's up, knocking whatever I am, over. He run's to my body, picks it up, and cradles it. Now the tears are coming. Now he is out of shock. It won't be long for that feeling of betrayal to come in. I Just look at him._

"This is the best thing I have done for you. Now come here." _I look at Jonathan. He is moving to Alec with a syringe filled with black liquid, Alec doesn't notice. When Jonathan gets close enough to stab Alec in the neck, I make a run for it. I run it him, making him drop the syringe. It was the first thing I can think of._

"Huh, that's weird."_ Alec looks up. He picks my body up and goes to the other side of the room._

**ALEC'S POV**

As I cradle Magnus in my arms, trying to stay away from Jonathan, Izzy and Jaces voices get closer. The step in the room immediately locking their eyes on me and Magnus, or what was Magnus. My sweet Mag. He's gone. I stabbed him. I injured him and it was MY weakness that killed him. Maybe Jonathan is right, maybe love is weakness. Once that love is gone, it leaves a hole in you. You are weak.

"Alec. No." Izzy says.

I look up and stare at them. "This," I pause, trying to gain the words. "This is my fault."

Izzy runs to me and puts a hand on my cheek. She looks down at Magnus. "I am so, so sorry. Whatever you did, whatever you say you did, you were under his control." Jace comes to me and touches my shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Speaking of, you forgot that "HE", is here."

I look down at Magnus and whisper, "fucking bastard." I get up quickly and shrug the three off of me. I grab a random sword from off the wall, and charge. "ALEC NO!" Izzy and Jace says in sink. Before I can strike, Jonathan raises his hand, black sparks coming out of it.

He is the most powerful human in the world right now, i'm not surprised. He starts to choke me. "LET HIM GO!" I hear Jace say, each letter getting loader until they are almost behind me. Before they can get hold of me, he moves his arm and is making me hang out over the window, the same thing I did to Isabelle.

"Please don't do this!" Isabelle says.

The magic grip around my throat gets tighter. "I don't think your brother would mind much. Tell me Alexander, would you?" I say nothing. I can tell that Izzy and Jace are scared to get to close, probably because they don't want me hurt.

"Answer me you pathetic being!" He says loudly.

I answer, at least try to. It's hard to speak. "G-go ah-ahead. K-Kill me."

A look passes across both of their faces. Jace responds. "Alec no. I know you are in pain right now but this isn't the way. Think about what you would do to me, your parabatai, or your sister and mother and you children for crying out load."

"Do you think he has a choice anyway?" Jonathan says. "I was just asking if he minded so I could rock you two in your boots."

I look past Jonathan. Past Izzy and Jace. I see a shape, the slightest shape, like when I was looking at Magnus, scrunched and lifeless. I had never thought that it would be him who dies first.. I see it again. The shape becomes clearer. I let a tear drop when I notice that I see Magnus. It's Magnus, staring at me. He looks worried. He shakes his head. "Fight it." he mouths.

"I'm sorry." I manage to say. I look at Jonathan. "G-go- AUGH." The pain. "Go ahead." He grins. I start falling the many stories of the building to my death. I hit the rock hard floor, the last thing I see as I close my eyes, is the flash of Magnus's face.

**JACES'S POV**

By the angle. AUGH! A pain stabs at me. I scream in pain and fall to the floor. Izzy falls down to the floor with me, lifting me up into her arms, laying her head on mine. It's OK Jace. It's OK." I cry as I feel the pain of my parabatai rune fading away.

When the pain leaves, I get up and lift my shirt up. "The rune." She says, pain in her voice. "M-my brother. My big brother, h-he's gone." Tears escape from her.

"And I am too." Says Jonathan. With a flash of light, he is gone. I try to stay strong. It still hurts. I just lost my parabatai. I lost Clary, I lost Alec. Who am I loosing next?

I go to the window and look down. "Jace, Jace we need to get down there." Izzy says. "Yeah, yeah I guess." We leave.

**ALEC'S POV**

_I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Magnus and his beat up face and bloody throat staring at me. "Magnus!" I scream as I reach up and hug him. He is hugging back, he doesn't want to let go. I can't blame him, I don't want to either._

_ "Magnus, Magnus I am so, so sorry." He stops hugging me and leans in and starts kissing me. I kiss back. I don't want to let go. I lost him and now he is back. This is like all of our kisses. Nothing is different, especially Magnus. Nothing is different about him. He pulls away. I make a sound indicating that I want more but he just touches my face with his hand._

_ "None of this was you. You didn't kill me, you didn't try to kill Isabelle. That was all the being that controlled you, but it wasn't you." I sit up and look around. Everyone is fighting. I try to get up to join the fight but Magnus pulls me back down. "Your dead Alexander. We, we are dead." He says this with pain and sorrow._

_ "I didn't want to leave our lives, our kids. When we got them yesterday they were scared to leave. Alec, i'm so sorry this is happening." I look at him. I lean back up off the ground and kiss him again. He doesn't seam in any physical pain. I pull away and look at the slit in his throat._

_ "I don't feel it. I have a feeling it will heal but, i'm in no pain." I'm struck speechless. I don't know what to say. Magnus stands up and pulls me up with him. "Alec," He says. I look at him. "Yes?" He stares into my eyes. "I don't know if I will be able to go up there with you. There are places that even with our love, we can't go together." I look at him. I just got him back. I'm not loosing him again._

_ I don't know what to say. I can't say anything. Magnus breaks the silence and speaks. "How about you spread your wings for the first time." He smiles at me. "I-I don't know how." He touches my face with his hand. "Me either but we will have to figure out. I lean in to kiss him again. This one is different though. I feel darkness coming from Magnus, but it's turning to light slowly. I pull away and look at Magnus._

_ Beautiful wings have sprouted out. Most of it is black but the feathers are falling out and being replaced with white. I look at his wings amazed. When his wings are fully white, I pull my eyes away and I look at Magnus. He has the same look. "Your wings." He says. He smiles. "You have them. I smile back. "You do to." I say. He turns his head to see. He looks back at me. "They're light." He says. "Yes they are." I reply._

_ I hold Magnus's hands. "Are you ready?" I ask. "Yes. Yes I am." Both of our wings start fluttering. We are being lifted. When we get high enough, I let go of one of Magnus's hands, giving us the opportunity to fly, keeping the other hand locked. Together, we fly up to the sky and try to not focus on the chaos going on below._

**MAGNUS POV**

_This is happening. This is actually happening. When Alec and I get high enough we can see a shine. I look at him and him me. We nod to each other and fly right toward it. The light gets brighter and brighter until my vision is all white._

_ When I can finally see, I turn to Alec who is already staring at me. The only thing I see is love in his eyes. He looks normal again. His hair isn't ruffled from war and he doesn't look burned. I touch my neck and feel no bleeding. I smile at him and he smiles back. We never unlocked our hands. We started walking farther. We walked to a large glow. I look up and see a large body, an angle._

_** "YOU HAVE MADE YOUR WAY TO EACH OTHER. THE STRONGEST LOVE IN THE UNIVERSE."**_

__I turn my head to Alec. He look focused on whatever this is in front of us.

**_ "THE REINCARNATIONS OF OUR VERY OWN ADAM AND EVE. A LOVE SO STRONG, THAT EVEN LILITH COULDN'T STOP IT."_**

****I'm mesmerized by this being. I can't look away.

_**"YOU TWO ARE LOVE LIKE NO OTHER. AN EXPERIMENT OF MINE TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO WITH THE POWER OF LOVE. I DECIDED TO USE THE VERY OWN ESSENCE OF OUR ADAM," **_He waves his hand towards Alec. _**"AND EVE."**_ He looks at me.

**_"A LOVE THAT FOUND A WAY NOT TO BE BROKEN, NO MATTER WHAT CAME TO THEM. NO OTHER ALEC AND MAGNUS IN THE MANY DIFFERENT WORLDS SHARE THE LOVE THAT HAS BEEN GIVEN TO YOU. I GIVE YOU TWO THE POWER TO DEFEAT JONATHAN."_** He waves his hand and take mine and Alec's hearts out of us. Nothing happens to us besides the feeling of no longer having something beating in our chests. The angle merges are hearts together. He makes the now one heart disappear and all of a sudden, a more stronger beating then ever before, is in my chest. Automatically, Alec and I squeeze each other hands having no control. I feel like Alec is in me. Like we are one.

_**"USE YOUR POWER. IF YOU MANAGE TO DEFEAT JONATHAN, I GIVE ADAM ETERNITY TO LIVE, AND YOU CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER. YOU CAN DESTROY JONATHAN, BUT YOU HAVE TO ACTUALLY TRY TO DO SO. GOOD LUCK."**_

****The angle disappears and I look at Alec. I hug him, our wings wrapping around each other. I can hear the beating of Alec's heart more loudly. It feels like him and myself. My vision starts to go white again and all of a sudden we are back on the battle field.


	7. Chpt. 7

I look up at Magnus. Quickly I look away at the chaos surrounding us. The fire, the fighting, demons, shadowhunters, downworlders, the turned, all fighting either with or against. I look for Jace and Izzy but can only see Luke in the midst of this trouble.

"Alexander, we need to find Jonathan and destroy him!"

I look back and my beautiful husband. The outline of his face. He just died in my arms because of me and now he is standing in front of me, a heart beating inside him that is exactly like mine. I crave a kiss but am not able to not lean forward. As much as I want him, this is the completely wrong time.

"Let's go to the top of the building. I don't know if he is there, but it wont hurt to look." I say.

Magnus nods and we head to the entrance of the tall building. When we reach the top, we start looking around. Nothing.

"Where is that bastard?" I say.

"How rude of you." I turn, Magnus standing by me doing the same. Jonathan is right in front of us. This man made me hurt my husband and finished it off. This man tortured the kids I now take care of. This man gave Clary a reason to use her runes that sent her away from her family. This man gave Jace a reason to almost kill himself. I hate this man.

I lunge at him. "Alec no!" I hear Magnus call after me. I pull out a dagger, I may be skilled with the bow but it's better for all shadowhunters to carry daggers, and stab him right in the heart. He chuckles softly.

"You really think a tiny stab is going to stop me, slow me down? Pathetic." Then his eyes turn black and I feel a gut wrenching pain in me. A thick pain spreading all throughout me. I hear Magnus suck in a breath. I fall backward, thudding to the ground. Magnus comes rushing to me. Taking one hand of mine into his, he lets magic out of his other hand and waves it across my body.

"Dammit!" He says. "Why isn't it working?!" He asks.

Jonathan chuckles again. "I am more powerful than any other living being in all of the dimensions. When someone stabs me, I get angry. When I get angry, someone dies, and it's never me."

Magnus looks at me. I lift my hand up and place it on his cheek. He props me up on his knee. "I'm going to be OK." I say. Tears start gathering up in his eyes. I lean up and place a soft kiss on his mouth.

When I pull away, I feel an energy surging through me. I jump up, pulling away from Magnus as wings burst through both of our backs.

"What the Hell?" Jonathan says at the sight of us. He smirks. "I can take you two."

I place my hand in Magnus's and we walk calmly towards Jonathan. Jonathan, getting into posistion. He lifts his hand up, eyes pitch black, launches a black light at us. We don't flintch whatsoever.

Jonathan turns his eyes back. A look of shock plastered on his face.

Somehow, magically on Que, the both of us lift our hand up and a blast of shining gold light comes out of our hands. When we lower are hands down, Jonathan starts spasaming. I squeeze Magnus's hand that I have in one of mine as Jonathan turns to ash and blows away.

Magnus looks at me and I turn to face him. We stare at each other for a second. He then jumps into me and kisses me passionately. I take the kiss in, enjoying every second of it considering that this man I love so dearly just died in my arms minutes ago.

We pull away from each other and go to look outside. The skies are clearing up, demons going away. I hear screams of pain. I pull my eyes to a turned female, screeching in pain. She stops for a second standing strait up. She starts moving again, but this time there is not dark energy. I look at others and see the transformations of the turned and watch them become themselves again.

I turn and look at Magnus. After a few seconds, he looks at me. He smiles. I smile back. I bend my head and rest it on Magnus's shoulder, still looking out. "I love you Mag."

After a 5 second period he says, "I love you too."

****_Sometime after everything happen, Alec began to notice that he wasn't aging anymore. The angles really fulfilled their promise. After the major fight, I would say it was normal again, but it was not. Life was great for the two, but now they had a new responsibility. Alec and Magnus did their jobs and also had to watch the kids. The kids would grow up to be wonderful. Luke and Mayrese gave birth to a little baby girl and named her Amelia. Once the baby's grew a little older, Max and Amelia became great friends. Izzy and Simon got married and had a son and a daughter. Ian and Saphia. Over time, everyone passed away and it was just Magnus, Alec, and Max. But Max was growing and living his own warlock life, being successful and all. Alec and Magnus never split. They are the strongest love in all of the universes. After some time, the world began to die, bringing all immortals with them. Fortunately, the two's love, never stopped there._

**A/N: I really have to say thank you for reading. I don't have a creative mind and that is why chapters are so small. I do get writers block very often so it took me alot of time to make this. This is all based on what I would want happening after the show. Thank you for sticking with me, I hope you enjoyed. GOOOOD BYE!**


End file.
